This invention pertains to translational transport means for documents, as related to a camera system.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,062, to Burton and Whitney, entitled, "Two-Sided Document Recorder", granted Oct. 26, 1976, provides a document camera system to which the present fixed message carrier apparatus can be attached. The patent provides a system of flexible-belt vacuum-table logic elements to accept many documents, one after the other, and successively microphotographs one or both sides of these documents.
Early prior art employed different means to accomplish the transport of documents. Such art is set forth in the "Background" of U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,062, while information is incorporated herein by reference.
Additionally, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,870, to Frech and Bondar, granted June 7, 1977, entitled, "End for End Document Inverter", discloses a different attachment to the above identified "Two-Sided Document Recorder". Documents sequentially pass between a drum and partially surrounding belts; entering at one point and being discharged at another point around the periphery of the assembly.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,802, to Till, granted Jan. 28, 1975, entitled, "Sheet Reversing Apparatus and a Duplex Reproducing Apparatus Employing Same", discloses storing means comprising a web wherein the sheets are supported between adjacent layers. The purpose is to turn the sheets over so that both sides can be printed upon.